Shadow Games
by ShadowProve13
Summary: [AU] The Shadow Games: a horrible, wicked death game which is played for people's own sick amusement. There's only one rule - two people enter the arena, and only one can be left breathing. First try at horror, R&R xD
1. Prologue

**Hey Minna~  
Just so you know, I've posted a poll on my profile of which genre for stories you would like me to write, please vote~  
Speaking of genres, here's one that I've been requested by MinamisawaRanmaru to write; Horror/Supernatural. Well I'll give it my best shot, even though the request was just for genre with a character and no real story line xD  
Also, I'm using Kirino (referred as Ranmaru and is female) as the main character, and the others in the story are pretty much OCs but there will be other IE characters :3  
Enjoy.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**~Ranmaru's POV~**_

Despite having my hands over my ears I could still hear the horrible sounds coming from Riza-sama's latest "experiment". I was one of them once, though I proved my worth to Riza-sama and he stopped experimenting on me...but it's a bit too late, because of these experiments I have the mind of a child, I'm still smart don't get me wrong it's just that I can't understand some things like I use to.  
I was sitting on a small, old and beyond-repair table as I watched my 'family' do what they normally do when Riza-sama hasn't sent them to kill someone.

"Jeez," Black Jack sighed. "that's like his third experiment today, why can't I kill anyone? It's so not fair!" He started throwing one of his usual tantrums when he hasn't killed someone in days.  
That one with the black hair with the single red streak through it who just spoke is Black Jack - no, not that doctor guy called Black Jack from that anime. This Black Jack works for Riza-sama, he use to be a serial killer in London some years ago in a group called The Cards. His two partners from The Cards work for Riza-sama too; Joker and Ace.

"Black Jack do me a favour?" Ace asked while doing push ups, his silvery-grey hair covering his eyes. Black Jack stop throwing his girly tantrum and looked at the second oldest of the three Cards.

"What?" Yep, you could tell he was in his cranky mood, I just hope he doesn't turn into Red Jack again...

"Shut up."

The next thing I knew was the sound of a girly scream coming from Joker as Black Jack picked him up and threw him at Ace, but Black Jack being Black Jack he didn't stop there. He picked up his newly polished chainsaw a started it up, laughing maniacally as he started chasing them both around the room.  
I giggled as a watched them, this might seem weird to you - watching an ex serial killer chasing his own teammates with a chainsaw, a **big **chainsaw. But to me this is normal. I don't remember my real family; Ace, Joker and Black Jack are my family now and I love them. Oh! Well there is Menma my older brother who is here too though we don't talk much. Everyone calls him K.o.D, the short way of saying "Kid of Death" since everyone he fights with dies...I wonder if it runs in the family? *Tilts head*

"Get Back Here Ace!" Black Jack swung his chainsaw at Ace who immediately turned into millions of ace cards, you know the ones from a deck of cards. Well, now you know why they're called The Cards - not only do their name relate to one but when attacked they turn into the card they're associated with.

"Hehehehe." Joker pointed slyly at Black Jack as laughed his signature laugh which sounds like a hyena. The eldest of the three turned to the youngest sending him a deathly glare.

"Oh Joker~" With a somewhat psychopathic grin on his face Black Jack started his chainsaw up once again making the ginger-haired boy's eyes grow wide as he started to run for his life until his face was introduced to the old wooden door as it opened. The cards of aces quickly stacked one after the other until Ace became human again and Black Jack quickly threw his chainsaw away, afraid that Riza-sama would kill him for using it inside.  
I giggled as the three sighed in relief due to the person coming out from the lab was my Nii-san. Joker fumbled around a bit, holding his bleeding and possibly broken nose. "H-hey K.o.D, what's up?" He said nervously and in a weird way, you know how your voice sounds weird when you talk and hold your nose at the same time. Nii-san looked at us with a blank expression, not one sign of emotion.

"Pack your bags we're leaving soon, that means all of you." He looked over at me while stating the last part. I was kind of shocked and surprised - I've never gone with them anywhere...I've never left this place; my 'home'.

* * *

For two days I've traveled across a desert with Riza-sama and the other three. Riza-sama said we were going to the special place he goes with Nii-san every year, but that's what I found strange...Nii-san didn't come with us. I tried asking Riza-sama why but his response every time was: "You'll have to wait and find out.".  
Ace stopped dead in his tracks as he saw something which shook him greatly. I looked too and saw an ancient stone building in the middle of this barren desert. The stones were grey and cracked with dead vines that looked as if when you touched them they would crumble to dust.

"Riza, what the heck?!" Ace blurted out, his yellow eyes turned red in rage. "This is the-" Riza-sama silenced him with his hand and looked at us.

"Yes, the Shadow Games." He sighed deeply. "I would only take K.o.D but this time they allow three or four fighters per group - which is why I chose you three."

'_Three?_' I was confused now, Riza-sama only wants to use Black Jack, Ace and Joker? So why did I come...? "Why am I here?" I asked without realizing that I did. Riza-sama looked at me and smiled.

"You're our lucky charm." And with that he walked into the ancient stone building with us following behind.  
Though before I entered inside I looked to the west and saw a black crow perched on the branch of a wilted tree watching us, what stood out about the crow most was that his left eye's sclera was the darkest shade of black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done~  
Hope you liked it, R&R for next chapy ;P**


	2. Rivals meet

**Hey Minna~!  
Well here's the second chapy, hope you like~  
Enjoy ;)  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**~Ranmaru's POV~**_

This place smelt of death. Bones could be seen in random places, some hundreds of years old and some only a few years old. The building from the inside was like a never-ending spiral with a dusty arena at the bottom - each level upwards had seats for people to watch, what exactly have I come to?  
Riza-sama took us to a room/cellar right at the bottom where the arena was and that's when I saw heaps of people behind steel bars. I watched as Riza-sama went up to two women who in my eyes looked very powerful.  
One had curly white hair and greenish-skin, obviously some form of Witch. The other one had dark blue hair that went down past her knees and very pale skin, I could tell she was like me - a Shinigami, well not completely since I'm half Shinigami and half Fairy. That's pretty much all I know about who my parents were, my Daddy is a Shinigami and my Mummy is a Fairy; well that's what Nii-san told me. **(A/N: **Well, supernatural was requested xD**)**

Riza-sama brought the two women over to the four of us, he gestured his hand to the Witch first. "This is the Witch of West - her team will be fighting us at some point." Then he gestured to the other woman. "And this is Sharina, she too will be our rival." The lady Sharina bowed to us.

"Now then, Riza would you mind introducing your team? I believe I haven't met these ones before~." The Witch of West smiled in a creepy way like how Riza-sama would do when a new "experiment" would arrive.

"Of course." He turned to us and smiled. "From left to right there's Ace, Black Jack and Joker; all three serial killers from London. The last one is Ranmaru, seeing as K.o.D would most likely be busy there would be no one to look after her so I had no choice but to bring her with us." I felt a pout coming on as he referred to me like a child - I'm 14 and a half!

Sharina studied me for a good while and looked back at Riza-sama. "Her aura does remind me of K.o.D's, why is that?" I saw a smirk crawl up onto Riza-sama's lips, he quickly glanced at me and then back at the Shinigami woman.

"Well," His smirk grew bigger. "she happens to be K.o.D's biological baby sister." I gulped as the two looked at me in surprise while Ace and the other two stayed the same idio- eer, I mean...well...Meh, who am I kidding? They're idiots.

Sharina smiled and gestured her hand making some people come over to her. "Well this is my team," He looked at a boy with long blonde hair. "My son, Angel." Then he looked at the two other boys, one with semi-long black hair and one with shoulder-length white hair. "Liart and Hades." Liart was the one with the black hair and Hades was the albino.

Black Jack and the others greeted them formerly while I just stood there, I really didn't understand what was going on at the moment. The Witch of West called over her group to us - there was three boys again; one with short deep black hair and red eyes who obviously was a Demon, one with light brown hair who looked somewhat younger than me and an older one with darker brown hair who looked to be in his early 20s.  
The Witch smiled as she introduced her team, the Demon was named Sebastian, the youngest one was named Resiurc and the eldest one she simply called Third-breed. The Witch of West looked at Third-breed and sighed. "Where's Demon-eye?"

Third-breed scratched the back of his head. "You know how he is Mistress, he's probably shooting innocent animals as we speak." He ended off with a chuckle.

"No, I do believe that's more your style Third-breed." I looked up at the windowsill which was on the right side of the room, and there sat the black crow I saw watching us earlier. He jumped down and glowed black, turning into a human form. Just like his crow form his left eye's sclera was black and his eye colour was crimson red, his skin was pale and hair was jet black but the parts which the sun was shining on looked midnight blue.

"There you are Demon-eye!" The Witch of West exclaimed loudly. "I know you like to wander around but this is not the time - the first match will start soon."

"Hai." He groaned and looked at us coldly. Something tells me he's not the friendly type...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well there we go~ Not as long as I wanted, but the 'horror' starts in the next chapy I guess ^^"  
R&R :)**


	3. Show Time!

**Hey Minna~**  
**Here's the next chapter. Also, if you feel like it PM me some OCs of yours to use cause I'm crap at making up names for characters…though keep in mind the characters will most likely be killed ^^"**  
**Enjoy~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**~Ranmaru's POV~**_

Within an hour the spiral of seats were slowly being filled by people – creatures of different species. Ace explained to me the whole concept of the Shadow Games, and of course I became worried for him and his brothers though he convinced me that they'll be okay; that they wouldn't be killed.  
Currently we were in the cell we were put in with the other teams we met an hour ago. Joker was painting on my face in makeup and face paint, see before any matches start each team needs to be bet on by the audience, if we win all the money from the audience members who bet on us will become our prize money. Guess that really doesn't explain the outfits and face paint, see we have to perform for the audience and they pick the ones they liked. All of it was just confusing for me but Riza-sama said that Nii-san did it every year. Even though I wasn't supposed to fight it's required that all team members perform excluding the leaders – in this case Riza-sama.

"Ranny close your eyes now." Joker instructed me and I did so giggling at the ticklish feeling of the brush as it ran across my eyelids covered in glittery purple eye shadow. My eyes were the last he had to paint; my lips were coated in a glossy aqua paint which Joker commented that it matched my eyes. In golden glitter, little stars and the moon in its crest form were painted on my cheeks. After all the face painting Black Jack stood behind me and took my hair out from the piggy-tails and started to brush it.  
Apparently we have to look our best when performing, which Ace said they'll do well in since before coming serial killers their family ran a circus and all three of them were performers in it since they learned how to walk – well maybe he was exaggerating about since they could walk part…I think.

Ace stayed in his old ratty, dark clothes but with the addition of a dusty black top hat with a grey ribbon around it and stuck between the hat itself and the ribbon was a red ace of cards. Joker looked like an actual joker – the black and white checkerboard shirt, long black pants with diamonds down its seam and white boots that went to the knees and had a small curl at the toes. And Black Jack…eer well, he was more concern about the appearance of his beloved chainsaw.

Ace's eye twitched with annoyance. "Black Jack you dopy idiot – we're not using the chainsaw!" Black Jack stopped polishing and looked at Ace; smiling….which is never a good sign. "O-or you could use it." He stuttered with wide eyes.

I sighed and looked over to the other teams who were getting ready. I jumped a bit when I noticed that boy, Demon-eye, staring at me while he was cleaning out his two guns. He seemed to be at least two years older than me, just by his stance alone I could he was strong which made me worry about Ace and the other two again. He still stared at me and raised one of his guns, pointing it at the middle of my forehead and pulled the trigger though I didn't blink or flinch since I knew that it was stupid to clean a gun with bullets still in it.  
He lowered the gun and went back to cleaning before he looked up at me once again. "Smarter than I thought you were." He smirked and instantly a pulsing red vein appeared on the side of my forehead.

"Excuse me?" Well then, he's unfriendly **and **a jerk! Though instead of answering me he got up from the rocky floor and walked over to his team.

"Don't mind him." I looked across and saw the boy with the long blonde hair, Angel I believe his name was. He made his way over to me. "I've met him here before; he's just testing his opponents." He laughed a little and held out his hand. "My name is Angel, though I guess you knew that."

I took his hand and shook it slowly. "I'm Ranmaru, nice to meet you." I smiled and he smiled back and then let out a small chuckle. "What's wrong?" I asked tilting my head.

He controlled his laughter and went back to smiling. "Sorry, it's just your outfit; it seems like you work at a circus." I looked down at my torso and sweatdropped. I was wearing a purple dress that kind of looked like a ballerina tutu with black stockings that have diamonds down the side like Joker's pants.

"Oh! Well I guess I do a bit." I giggled a little and then looked over to Joker who looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong with the costume I made you?" He asked depressingly. I shook my head like a mad man- woman in this case and got up, hugging Joker.

"There's nothing wrong with it. In fact, I love it; because I love you, and Ace, and Black Jack." I smiled as that statement made him happy and hugged back...a little too tight. "Joker...I can't...breathe!" Then comically one of those chibi souls came out from my mouth.

* * *

"Well, we're up." Ace stated as he got up from the ground and dusted off any dirt that was on his clothes. I was nervous, and I'm pretty sure nervous was an understatement but I'm too nervous to think of a better word!

"Alright Ran-chan~." Black Jack put his right hand on my shoulder and continued. "Remember, you only have to bring us out in card form and we'll do the rest."

"Hai." I nodded and smiled nervously. Even though my part was quite small I've never seen so many people in the one place before. Like I said before; I've never left Riza-sama's lab.  
We went to the door that led to the arena just as the Witch of West's team walked through. They simply showed off their fighting skills and powers. Angel's team was before them and their performance was different in a way; they showed off their mastery with weapons, especially bows though Hades used a scythe which meant he too was a Shinigami.

As we walked past, Angel glanced at me and I looked straight back at him. He mouthed something to me but I didn't get it. The door opened and the arena was pitch black just as Riza-sama requested. I held out my hands and they were suddenly filled with cards; Black Jack, Ace and Joker to be precise. I took a deep breath and walked to the center of the arena, standing still with both arms by my side, a circular beam of light shone over me which was my cue to start.

I kneeled on the ground on one leg and brought my arms up crossing one over the other and fanned out the cards in each hand. I felt the eyes of the audience on me which made me feel uncomfortable but in my head Ace was telling me to focus by telepathy.  
Taking another deep breath I brought my kneeling leg up slowly and as if there was no gravity and pushed myself up in the air, doing a back flip and letting one set of cards go. The cards landed on the ground and immediately stacked upon the other and Joker became his human self, raising his arms up in the air and palms flat as my feet landed on them. My arms became crossed over again with cards in hand, I tried not to react as Joker bended his arms and I went down a bit only to be thrown back into midair. I twisted and turned as I let go the ace of cards which spiraled around me as I continued to twist, finishing off with a front flip and headed to the ground exactly above where Ace stood having regained his human form. His arms were up in the air and palms flat just as were Joker's, as descending from the air head first I put my arms straight in front of me and the Black Jack's card form was gone. My palms connected with Ace's palms making the allusion of a handstand. I felt weight on my feet as Joker landed on them, feet first.

The three of us stayed perfectly still, Ace and I kept looking into each other's eyes so we wouldn't lose balance. The audience was silent, waiting for the next part of our performance to happen; that's when they all looked up when the faint sound of a chainsaw was heard. Black Jack came down from the air with a psychopathic grin on his face, his chainsaw was surrounded with blue aura and then it collided with the ground – blue flames came out from the ground, people in the first spiral of seats had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the flames. When the blinding stopped I was back in the center of the arena with my arms crossed and cards fanned out in my hands just as I started out as. The dirty ground had scorch marks that went perfect with the saying "stick out like a sore thumb" and some parts the blue flames were still glowing.

I threw the cards up in the air and the cards turned back into their human forms. As part of the audience cheered, some clapped and the half part of them stayed silent; but that was the same with the other teams. I looked up to where Riza-sama was watching with the other people who entered a team. Though what was strange was that Sharina wasn't there, I swear she was there just before. Though it was then when I thought her name the mouthed words her son sent me became clear.

'_My mother is going to attack.'_

It was like I was being controlled; like I was a puppet. I wouldn't move; no matter how much I tried I wouldn't move. The only part of my body I could move was my head; I looked up and saw a chunk of the cobble stone from the building falling down to us. Though then something hit it and it smashed into separate pieces.

All I remember was my name being yelled and the being pushed to the ground, hitting my head hard against the ground on impact.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well there's the third chapy~**  
**I know I said horror would start in this one, but I'm too tired to write anymore *Yawns* It's like 1:30am U.U zzzzz….R&R…zzzz…**


	4. As the hours pass

**Hey Minna~ :3**  
**What do you mean it's been over a month? I have no idea what you're talking about xD **  
**Anyway, I've gotten over writers block….hopefully ^^"**  
**Hope you enjoy, ya? ;3**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**~Ranmaru's POV~**_

Everything was a blur to me as I slowly opened my eyes, wincing as the light blinded me; my throbbing headache was like a Vampire, how they despised the light and wanted darkness. The room was spiny and made me dizzy though I knew it was probably just me. I could sense someone was next to me so I tried to sit up but the pain in my head kept forcing me down, my eyesight became clear and no longer blurry as my eyes adjusted to the light. Then I saw it was Ace who was sitting next to me in the cell, a big smile appeared on his face as he realised I was awake. I forced myself to try and sit up again though my body gave up and laid back down on whatever I was lying on.

I heard Ace sigh and watched him though my attention was drawn over to his brothers; Black Jack was restraining the youngest of the three as he tried to get to come over. I looked back at the silvery-haired 20 year old. "Ace, what happened?" My words came out barely, my voice was strained and weak-sounding. The latter carefully stroke my hair in comfort, that's when I realised the bandage around my forehead.

"Do you remember?" He questioned and I let the said question linger in my subconscious before the memories came flooding back.

'_The stones…_' And so I slowly nodded my head, trying to ignore the pain it caused. "Did one…fall on me?" Ace shook his head and smiled.

"No actually, luckily just when one was going to land on you that Angel guy pushed you out of the way in time." He continued to stroke my hair, my eyes darted to the other side and there I saw the long haired blonde with a bandage around his leg. A wave of guilt flew over me, knowing it was I who caused him that injury. He noticed that I was staring and stood up, limping over to me with a smile.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed in relief and gently sat down. "I was starting to get worried about you when you didn't wake up in the first hour."

'_First hour?' _ How long have I been out? I tried to ask him but my throat was too dry to let out any words. But it was like he knew what I wanted to ask him.

"It's been three hours." All I could do was nod, I felt a hand go under my back and it gently pushed me up. I winced as the throbbing in my head became worse. It was Ace, he held a glass of water in front of my face; so I opened my mouth and he brought the cup to my lips and the water gushed down my throat, putting out the fiery feeling of the dryness. He pulled the cup away and gave me a pill – the same pill Riza-sama would give me if I was sick. He popped it into my mouth and brought back the glass in which I gladly swallowed. It took a few minutes for the pill to take affect but it was worth the wait, the pain became numb as if it was never there in the first place.

My head snapped to the door as it opened and the cell flooded with cheers from the audience. My eyes widen at what I saw; two men dragging in a blob of red who was screaming in pain and agony…part of me knew it was a person and the other half refused to believe someone could look like that. Then my eyes started to notice things, like the missing left arm, the hand gone from his right, and his right leg was now a stump.

There was just….so much blood.

That's when I twisted to the side and let my stomach empty itself on the ground, hot tears ran down my face. I felt Ace's hand run up and down my back trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I don't understand how I can still be throwing up; I haven't eaten in at least two days but I kept vomiting and vomiting.  
I finally stopped and wiped my mouth, turning to Ace I realised the painful screams had stopped but my tears still fell.  
That's when Sharina's team member Hades walked through the door, he and his scythe were covered in blood which didn't belong to him. I felt sick again but everything that was in my stomach was gone; there was nothing left to throw up.

* * *

It's been hours and the fighting was still going, the rule was that in the first day 1/3 of the participants had to die, which made me sick once again. Black Jack and Joker both fought today and won, I was happy and sad – happy that they were alive yet sad at the thought they had no choice but to take someone's life. I know they've killed for fun while in their early teens but I really could never image them killing…well Black Jack yes, but Ace and Joker…they were just too nice.

Riza-sama allowed me to go outside, it's not like I would leave; they've put a collar around everyone's neck in case we try to leave. If we walk over the barrier the collar will activate and explode, so pretty much I have a bomb around my neck.  
I sat myself down on the sandy ground, back against a boulder and watched the sun as it went behind the sand dunes. The sky became so many colours – orange, pink, violet and a dusty blue. I've never seen the sky like that before, I've only gone outside during the day to watch Nii-san and the others practice fighting.

I closed my eyes and a black spiral glowed around my arm, extending my arm the glowing stopped leaving a black tattoo of a snake on my arm. Riza-sama gave it to me for my birthday last year, he said it was so I wouldn't have to be alone. I reopened my eyes and the tattoo started moving and a blob of black ink feel to the ground; the mark on my arm gone. I smiled as it started to take shape, turning into the snake that was once on my arm. I picked him up and stroked his long body. "Hey Venny." He replied with a happy hiss and I put him back on the ground, he curled up and enjoyed the last of the sun's warmth.

"You should be careful in the sun." I jumped, letting out a small gasp. Holding my chest I turned to the building and saw Demon-eye walking up to me with a blank expression on his face. "Doesn't matter if you're half Shinigami, the sun and night creatures don't mix well." He explained. I sort of remember Riza-sama saying something similar to that.

"Oh well…I-I'm going back soon, s-so…" I stuttered, I'm pretty shy around people who are not Nii-san or Ace and his brothers. Venny uncurled himself and hissed at Demon-eye in a threatening way though the boy just ignored him and sat on the boulder across to me.

"From your earlier actions; I guess you've never seen something like this?" He questioned me, I thought for a moment until I realised he meant when I threw up after seeing that poor man.

"W-well I've seen people without limbs b-before, just n-not like that." I replied, trying to keep my stuttering under control.

"I see." He said blankly, looking at the sky. "So I heard you're K.o.D's sister, is that true?" He looked at me waiting for an answer. I nodded slowly.

"Y-yes, Menma is my Nii-san." I notice his left eyebrow rise in amusement.

"You don't seem like him, apart from the hair colour." He stated. I couldn't disagree with him on that. Though if he knew that Nii-san and I shared the same hair colour, then he must have met Nii-san before.

"I have n-no interest in fi-fighting, unlike Nii-san." Demon-eye made an "Ah" sound and took one of his guns from his pocket, twirling it around his finger and got off the boulder.

"If Third-breed or Sebastian asks, just say I'm out shooting things." With that he left and started walking to the rare bushes that are here in the desert. The barrier was beyond the bushes so we did have a lot of space to walk around. I criss-crossed my arms, hugging myself as a cool breeze settled in. Joker did say that the desert gets very cold during the nights. Venny looked at me sadly that his warmth had gone, so I held out my hand and he slid up it, twisting around and glowed black; turning back into the tattoo within a blink of the eye.  
I got up from the ground and dusted off the sand from my behind and headed back inside. Once I got there I could hear that another fight was going on, I ignored it and walked through the door that led straight into the cell room. I walked over to Joker who smiled and patted on the ground next to him, I smiled back and sat down. Though looking around I couldn't find Ace…I then realised that he must be the one in the fight I heard.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well there you go, sorry for the long wait ^^"**  
**Don't forget to R&R~ :)**


End file.
